


Spy Game

by felicityollies



Series: follower appreciation [8]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Matthew sneaks into one of Diana’s undergrad lectures.





	Spy Game

**Author's Note:**

> part of my follower appreciation fic prompts
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Diana had been called away from the Bodleian for an undergrad lecture. She hadn’t argued, wanting to get away from the creatures in the library. He didn’t blame her, but it did make it more difficult to keep an eye on her. Matthew was not deterred, however.

The vampire slipped into the lecture hall, seemingly undetected among the crowd of students. He slumped his shoulders and walked with a few male humans who were slightly shorter than himself. Matthew found himself a desk at the back. He could still see Diana clearly, of course.

He was there to protect her, but if he were being honest with himself, there was something else that kept bringing him back to the witch. There was an air about her. It wasn’t just the way her blood sang to him or the sweet scents that clung to him when she was near. She was intelligent beyond her years, curious, endearingly so, and strong in ways he’d never imagined. Diana could stand up to anyone without fear. She could stand up to him. Her defiance made his instincts stir and his need to chase her that much stronger, but he could control himself.

“Good morning,” Diana’s voice pulled him away from his thoughts.

His eyes stayed firmly on her. She stood before the class with a sort of brightness he couldn’t explain. It wasn’t the shimmer he had seen when she was sleeping. It was her passion. She smiled and he saw the sun. When she spoke about the history of alchemy and the manuscripts she studied so thoroughly it was magic. A different kind of magic. She pulled the class in with her words and knowledge. Not a word was uttered around them.

Matthew could feel himself being drawn into her. He wanted to know everything she knew. He wanted to learn.

Maybe it was magic.

His lips parted slightly as the light from the windows behind her caught her just right. Her golden locks, which were pulled back into a messy braid, glinted in the sun. Diana’s eyes seemed to sparkle. He knew with his vampire vision, he was the only one to see it, but that was fine with him.

By the time the class was finishing, he felt it had flown by too quickly.

“Professor Clairmont.” Diana came towards him.

His brows went up as he slid out from the desk.

“You forget I can literally feel you watching me.”

“I didn’t forget.” He smoothed his hand over his jacket.

Diana’s rather smug grin said she thought other wise. She adjusted a bag over her blazer and nodded towards the door. “Since you’re already here we might as well walk to the Bodleian.”

“Miriam should be waiting for us.”

“I figured.”

He let her walk ahead of him. His eyes took in the sight of her again. Diana Bishop was a million things and beautiful was definitely one of them. She glanced back at him with a brow raise. He was aware she could feel him looking, but he did not look anywhere that would be deemed inappropriate.

“Are you coming? Or are you going to stand there all afternoon?”

He bristled slightly. “I’m coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
